


We can't do this here! | Kinkvember Day 4: Public

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Public Sex, almost getting caught, kinda dub-con but not really cause Zuko does want it, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: Zokka in public, what more do you want?Also I missed day 3 sorry, but no one really wanted a nerissa x dulcet fingering kink fic... right?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	We can't do this here! | Kinkvember Day 4: Public

Zuko gasped as Sokka bundled him against the wall. The wall. In the alley. In public.

"What... Sokka, we can't do this here! What if someone sees!"

Sokka ignored him, slipping a hand under his shirt.

"We can do what we like." He murmured in Zuko's ear, and the other boy shuddered as Sokka's actually-rather-cold fingers brushed against his skin. 

"But..." Zuko began, but was cut off when Sokka pressed his mouth against his, slipping his tongue between his boyfriend's lips. Zuko mumbled in protest for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. It lasted for a little while, but Sokka was grabbing harder at Zuko's clothes, and Zuko didn't really want to stop him.

Sokka bit down softly on Zuko's lower lip and gripped the bottom of his robe, pulling it up and revealing Zuko's underclothes. Zuko made a small whining sound as Sokka gripped his arm and turned him around to face the wall, pulling his ass towards him. Zuko closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the sun-warmed bricks of the wall as Sokka pulled down his own shorts, revealing his hardening cock. Zuko gasped as Sokka groped his ass roughly, but the gasp turned to a small cry of pain when Sokka thrusted inside him. They fucked hard and roughly, and Zuko kept glancing around the alleyway, hearing the sounds from the nearby main street and hoping against hope no-one would wander down this way. 

Sokka had started fast and didn't slow down, pushing his dick deeper into Zuko's tight ass, and the Zuko cried out louder from the pleasure and pain of his ass-fucking. Sokka's hands were gripping Zuko's waist tightly, and he moaned quietly as Zuko's ass clenched around his cock. The rough thrusting and risk of being found made Zuko incredibly horny, and it wasn't long before he came first (as always), cum shooting out of his dick and splattering on the wall. He would have happily stopped there, but Sokka could last much longer, and had other ideas.

Zuko gasped at the continued stimulation even after his orgasm, and clenched his knees together, but Sokka kept up his hard thrusts for almost another ten minutes, until Zuko managed to come again - only slightly - and a small amount of cum dripped down his dick. 

Then he heard voices coming down the alley.

"Fuck. Sokka, people are coming!" He tried to pull away from the boy, but Sokka ignored him, his only response being upping the speed of his pounding. Zuko cried out again, and the voices stopped. It seemed like an eternity before Sokka finally shot his load into Zuko's ass, immediately pulling out and pulling his clothes back up. Zuko sighed with relief, as the voices were very close now. He felt cum - or maybe blood - trickling down his ass, and pulled away from Sokka and went to fix his own clothes, but Sokka followed him with a grin, pressing him hard against the wall with his robe hitched up around his waist.

"Sokka!" Zuko hissed, outraged, about to expose himself to whoever was walking round the alley corner at that moment, but at the very very last moment Sokka pulled away and let Zuko's robe fall back down, covering himself as a group of boys slightly younger than them rounded the corner and stared at them. Zuko adjusted his robe minutely, trying to look innocent.

"You two fags fucking over here or what?" One of the boys said, and the rest laughed spitefully along with him.

"Yup." Sokka said with a big smile, kissing Zuko's cheek and pulling his mortified boyfriend past the gaping teenagers and back to the main street.


End file.
